


Assets

by IchigoOtaku



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoOtaku/pseuds/IchigoOtaku
Summary: Jesse has a request and Hanzo is willing to take on the challenge.





	Assets

“Look at yer perky tits. Goddamn.”

Hanzo groans as Jesse runs his fingers lightly over Hanzo's nipples. They both kneel on their bed facing a mirror, Hanzo's hands bound behind his back with his own hair ribbon. He is almost grinning as he watches Jesse’s hands roam the skin of his torso. His pants are open, pushed down just enough for his cock to hang out and go untouched. He’s already hard, precum beading at the tip and threatening to drip as Jesse pinches a nipple. Jesse is kneeling behind him for now, keeping one hand on Hanzo at all times as he hums into Hanzo’s ear. “You look so good, baby. And look at how hard you are.”

He answers with a prideful huff, flexing his arms and back to push his chest out when Jesse cups both of his pecs. Jesse whistles and brushes the fingers of his right hand over one of Hanzo’s nipples again. “Are you impressed, cowboy?” Hanzo asks, still facing the mirror and watching Jesse lick his lips in the reflection.

“Damn right I am. Though, I’ll be even more impressed with ya if you can do me a li’l favor,” Jesse says. Hanzo raises an eyebrow in curiosity, watching and moaning as Jesse’s hand slowly moves down Hanzo’s torso. It stops to rest on Hanzo's stomach, though his palm turns and his fingers tease a slow crawl towards Hanzo's pelvis. “I want ya to cum untouched,” Jesse whispers into Hanzo's ear.

“Hah! Hardly a challenge,” Hanzo chuckles, and he pushes his hips out as Jesse's hand slides lower, just barely teases the base of his cock.

“Oh I don’t doubt that, darlin’. But I've got an idea that you might agree with,” Jesse chuckles. His hands come back up, fingers skimming over Hanzo’s chest along the way. He taps a finger continuously over Hanzo’s nipples, grinning as Hanzo practically mewls at the attention. “I want you,” Jesse starts, kissing Hanzo on the ear, “to cum,” his lips move forward to press against Hanzo’s cheek, “from me touching yer gorgeous chest. And only yer chest.”

Hanzo huffs in an attempt to mask how Jesse's words excite him, though he thinks his cock twitches in interest. He nods when Jesse nibbles on his ear and asks for Hanzo’s response, fingers moving a little faster against his nipples. “Sounds, mmn, agreeable,” he mutters. “As long as you are thorough.”

“Thorough?” Jesse asks. He lets out a deep chuckle that Hanzo can feel against his back. Jesse kisses the shell of his ear before saying, “I’ll make sure to be as thorough as possible, baby.”

Jesse pulls himself away from Hanzo, giving him a brief kiss before he spins around. There is enough room on the bed for him to sit in front of Hanzo, and he wastes no time putting his hands on Hanzo’s chest, pushing his pecs together and pressing his face between them. Hanzo can’t help laughing when Jesse blows a raspberry against his skin. “This is hardly something we can consider thorough!” he chuckles.

“Nah, but I couldn’t help myself,” Jesse smirks. He starts kissing Hanzo’s chest, moving his mouth to the left as his right hand squeezes Hanzo’s pec. Hanzo watches as Jesse kisses all the way to his nipple, and Jesse looks up to wink at him before closing his lips around the hardening bud. Jesse’s fingers pinch the other nipple as his teeth gently bite down on the one in his mouth. Hanzo gasps, his head lolling back as Jesse works on setting a rhythm.

For a moment, Hanzo regrets letting Jesse bind his hands behind his back. He prefers lacing his fingers through Jesse’s hair when Jesse is in front of him, and his body instinctively flexes his arms to try and grab for Jesse’s hair. The motion causes him to push his chest out, and Jesse hums in approval while Hanzo moans. “You keep showin’ off yer pretty pecs. I love it,” Jesse grins. He sucks on Hanzo’s nipple a little harder when Hanzo lets out another groan of approval.

“Jesse…” Hanzo whines, his hips jerking as Jesse flicks his tongue over Hanzo's nipple. He can’t help letting out another moan when he feels the heat of arousal growing stronger in his lower stomach, part of him surprised he's responding so well to Jesse's touches. Jesse pulls off when Hanzo curses under his breath, simply massaging Hanzo’s pecs as Hanzo shudders.

“Oh damn darlin’, yer drippin’,” Jesse says, looking down at Hanzo’s cock and grinning as a drop of precum falls and lands on one of his pant legs. He’s still massaging Hanzo’s chest, but his eyes stay focused on Hanzo’s cock. “Ya like what I’m doin’? Do ya like it when I play with yer chest like this?”

Hanzo nods, gasping as Jesse latches onto his nipple again. “Ahh, Jesse,” he sighs, moaning as Jesse bites down a little harder. His head rolls back before he looks in the mirror, watching the back of Jesse’s head and his fingers. He bites his bottom lip as he watches, his own expression tense as Jesse begins to suck on his chest a little harder. “Oh, fuck, Jesse!”

“This isn’t too rough on ya, is it darlin’?” Jesse asks as he pulls off again.

“No. No, my love, it feels very good,” Hanzo says. He looks down at Jesse with a smile, meeting Jesse’s gaze and giving a reassuring smile before Jesse kisses his nipple once more. “Feel free to be a little harder on them if you wish.”

“Oh no, I won’t be any harder than I have been,” Jesse says against Hanzo’s skin. His hands move around and grips Hanzo’s sides for a moment, Jesse focusing on kissing and sucking Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo groans when a harder suck has him pushing forward against Jesse, encouraging Jesse to keep sucking. When Jesse pulls away again, his hands squeeze Hanzo’s chest, and he admires the blooming pink spots on Hanzo’s pecs. “Damn beautiful,” he whispers.

Hanzo pushes his chest out once more. “You have marked them quite a bit,” he says. 

Jesse hums, nipping at a patch of skin covered by Hanzo’s tattoo. “I can put more marks on you, if ya want?” he asks.

“Mmn, perhaps,” Hanzo says. “However, if you continue your ministrations, it won’t be much longer before I cum.”

Jesse chuckles. “Then I better give ya a reason to cum,” he says. He starts to stand again, kissing Hanzo’s lips as he asks, “how do ya feel about letting me fuck those perfect tits?”

He gets a moan in approval, Hanzo nodding as he pushes his chest out once more. “Untie me first. It will likely be much easier if my hands are not bound,” he says.

“You’ve got it, sugar,” Jesse says before kissing Hanzo once more. Jesse reaches back and takes a hold of the ribbon, pulling until Hanzo’s hands are free. Hanzo rotates his shoulders to relieve any tension and lets Jesse rub his wrists, then reaches out to hold Jesse’s face in his hands and kiss him. Jesse kisses back, using his hands on Hanzo’s hips to guide him. “Lay back, darlin’.”

“Do you require any lubrication?” Hanzo asks.

“Hun, I’m too close. I won’t last long enough for you to put any on me,” Jesse says.

Hanzo laughs, follows Jesse’s guidance and lays flat on the bed. Jesse quickly removes his pants, tugging Hanzo’s off before he moves in to straddle Hanzo’s torso. “Fuck, Han, I don’t know how long I’ll last,” he says.

“I feel the same, my love,” Hanzo smiles. He puts his hands on Jesse’s legs, watching as Jesse positions his cock between Hanzo’s pecs. Jesse can’t help letting out a breathy chuckle, his hands cupping Hanzo’s chest and pushing his pecs together. Jesse’s fingers brush over his nipples, hands squeezing as he moves his hips. “Jesse-”

“Han-” Jesse gasps, and he groans as he cums. Hanzo lets out a moan as well, keeping his hands on Jesse’s thighs while Jesse slows his thrusts. He hardly flinches when Jesse’s cum hits him in the chin, ropes of it coating his neck and collarbone. A part of him feels incredibly delighted, his own cock jerking in interest. Jesse grabs a hold of his own cock and keeps jerking himself off, guiding his tip to one of Hanzo’s nipples. “Oh fuck, baby.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo whispers, watching as Jesse rubs the tip of his cock against his nipple. They both moan, Hanzo’s head falling back as he bucks his hips. “Oh, oh Jesse-”

He cries out as Jesse rubs his nipples with his thumbs, smearing Jesse’s cum across his skin. Hanzo isn’t able to warn Jesse of his orgasm, his hips stuttering and almost knocking Jesse off of his chest. Jesse hums, hands never coming off of Hanzo’s chest. “That’s it, darlin’. I knew ya could do it,” Jesse says.

Hanzo still has his mouth open, gasping as Jesse gently pinches his nipples. He bites his lip and moans, opening his eyes just enough to get a good look at Jesse. He pants as Jesse removes himself and rolls to the side, an arm slung over Hanzo’s torso. Hanzo can't help making a face, as delighted as he is, when Jesse’s hand on his skin reminds him that he’s filthy. “I am entirely covered in cum,” he sighs.

“Yeah, and it looks damn good on you,” Jesse laughs. He spreads his fingers and rubs his palm over Hanzo’s stomach, kissing Hanzo’s cheek when Hanzo groans. “You did so good too, baby.”

“I could not have done it without you, Jesse,” Hanzo chuckles. “I was not certain if I could do that at all. I must admit, I rather enjoyed it.”

Jesse grins, kissing at Hanzo’s cheek once again. “I’m glad, darlin’. Was hoping I wasn’t the only one,” he says before he rolls to get off of the bed. “And since yer lookin’ rather messy there, how about I get the shower warmed up for ya?”

Hanzo hums, waving a hand towards the bathroom. “That does sound rather nice. Perhaps you might join me as well?” he asks.

“Ohh Hanzo. Is that an invitation for a second round?” Jesse teases, stopping in the doorway of the bathroom and looking back to grin at Hanzo.

“If you allow me the opportunity to enjoy your beautiful assets this time,” Hanzo grins.

Jesse can’t help laughing, giving Hanzo an enthusiastic “yes” before he disappears into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for Jesse appreciating Hanzo's chest. And the title is subject to change, as I can't think of anything super creative for it right now. (And if you can think of tags to add, let me know.) Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi page. A simple $3 donation is super helpful, as my focus has shifted to paying debts and getting stuff squared away to move. While the food situation has improved, it is still tough to make ends meet on a part time paycheck. Every donation is super appreciated!
> 
> The link is: https://ko-fi.com/A360MN9


End file.
